


Soul Mate

by saggyseok



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Fluff and Crack, M/M, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-22
Updated: 2019-01-22
Packaged: 2019-10-14 17:24:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17512793
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saggyseok/pseuds/saggyseok
Summary: thanos and jimin are boyfriendsvvvv angsty 🤡🤡





	Soul Mate

“Baby what’s wrong?”  
Thanos looked up at Jimin, knowing he was about to break his heart with what he was about to say.  
Thanos had always been disgusted with the human race, hell, any form of life deserved to be wiped off. He felt that nothing was balanced, but he had a plan to change that.  
About a year ago, Thanos happened to be in South Korea to see which place he wanted to annihilate first, and there he met Park Jimin.  
To say sparks flew between them was an understatement, the moment they saw each other they knew they had to be together.  
Thanos was walking by the river, wanting to scream. He was tired of this world, tired of everything. He sat on a bench after walking for a while, calculating his plan when a soft voice came behind him and asked, “mind if I sit here?”  
Thanos looked up to see a young man with a beautiful face. The kind to make any gender look twice, the kind to lose your soul in.   
And so it began.  
Dinner dates, Netflix dates, frisky dates, dates where you laid in bed and talked about anything and everything.  
On a certain date, their 59th to be precise, Jimin dropped the ball.  
“Thanos,” Jimin began shakily, “I love you.”  
Thanos was shocked, he had never felt love. And he was also scared. He hadn’t even told Jimin he had daughters or that he was on his way to destroy the whole galaxy, all the galaxies.  
But what else could Thanos say, what with his boyfriend’s puppy eyes and plump lips looking at him with desire.  
“I love you too.” Thanos responded with a smile.  
That was a year ago, and now they were living together, engaged even.  
But this, this moment was the scariest of them all.  
“Baby you have to tell me what’s wrong, you always keep everything in.”  
“Do you love me?”   
Jimin was taken aback by this question, and responded immediately, “of course”  
“Would you die for me?”  
Once again Jimin responded confidently, “Yes baby, yes.”  
“Prove it.”  
Thanos snapped Jimin’s neck, and threw his lifeless body on the white carpeted floor, the one Jimin insisted on buying.  
It was bittersweet to say the least, looking at his fiancée’s lifeless body.  
The gauntlet underneath the bed shimmered with red light however, and Thanos smiled.  
He had gotten the soul stone, the plan was complete.  
Too bad Jimin couldn’t join.


End file.
